Hatake KaykoMy Story
by LightKunoichi
Summary: This is the Story of My Rpc Hatake Kayko SasuKay,ItaKay,GaaKay Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey Peoples 3 I am now on my summer Hols YAY –does a high school musical dance- 0

Heya This is The Story of my rpc Hatake Kayko and im planning on making this very long so yeah well anyways I hope that you will like it

**xXx**

**-Hatake Kayko-My Story-**

**X..Chapter 1..X**

The just turning 7 years old Kayko tugged on her mothers dress and said "mama?" Kayko's Mother Hatake Satine who had long grey hair and red eyes just like her daughter

"What is it Little one?" Kayko looked down,

"When will everybody get here I really want to see Kira-Chan and S-S-Sasuke-Kun" her mother leant down hugging her child and smiled softly,

"don't worry dear they will be here soon along with Daddy" Kayko hugged her mother back and then jumped for joy, today was the 8th of May, Kayko's Birthday she was dressed in her best dres which was a simple red dress, suddenly there was a knock at the door,

"I will gets it Mama" Kayko said as she ran to the door opening it she saw..

"Ita-Kun Sasuke-Kun" She smiled at them both of them were wearing there usual Uchiha attire,

"Hello KayKay Hows the Lil Birthday Gal" Itachi said rather Happily as he ruffled her hair "Im Great Ita-Kun Dada should be back from his m-m-m-iss uh his thing" she giggled no matter how hard shee tried she just couldn't say it nobody even knew why she looked at Sasuke her smile grew and he smiled back,

"Happy Birthday Kayko-Chan" he handed her her present "Thank you Sasuke-kun come in I have 2 ask mama if I can open it now" Itachi and Sasuke nodded coming into the Hatake home Itachi closed the door as Sasuke went into the living room and soon followed about 5 minutes later Kayko came back threw with a big smile on her face and the present still in her hand "Mama Say I can open it now" Kayko sat next to Sasuke and looked at the small box that was wrapped beautiful "its so pretty I don't want to ruin it" Sasuke smiled at Kayko

"don't worry Kayko-Chan just open it already" she nodded taking the wrapping paper off and then opening the box, her jaw fell to the floor its was wow it was a locket but it was the best one she had ever seen in all 6 years of her life,

"S-Sasuke-Kun Thank you oh Thank you so much I love it" she still had a huge smile on her face and she wrapped her arms around him, Sasuke just looked away blushing and said "n-no problem Kayko-chan" she giggled and went to show her mother it Sasuke and Itachi heard the two talking, they were saying thing like 'oh it so beautiful' and Kayko even said it was the best gift she ever got witch made Sasuke smile even more, when she returned she was fumbling about trying to get it on Sasuke was quickly at her aid they stayed there and talked for awhile until there was anther knock at the door, Again Kayko went to get it "HiHi Ai HiHi Kira" she said giggling as they went into the living room again, Satine had gone in to the living room also and started talking to Itachi "Oh My God" said Ai and Kira in unison "w-what?" stuttered Kayko they pointed to the locket and she said Sasuke-Kun got it and the almost Fainted

-The Hours went by and Kira and Ai left unfortunately Kayko's Father Had not returned yet, Kayko and Sasuke Were Playing in her Room and Itachi and Satine were down stairs,

"Sasuke-Kun?" he looked at Kayko and said

"What is it" she looked down sadly she was almost crying "Kayko-chan whats wrong"

"I-I'm Scared Sasuke-kun"

"why?"

"I don't think my Dada is coming home…ever" Sasuke hugged her tightly she hugged him back and then started looking under her bed for something, Sasuke just watched as she did "I Found it!..ouchie" Kayko said as she banged her head on the bed,

She got out blowing the dust off and looked at it for a moment and gave it to Sasuke,

"for me?" he asked she simply nodded and looked at the piece of paper she handed him, his eyes went wide it was of them but it was a awesome drawing for someone this young, he kissed he forehead making her blush "thank you Kayko-chan" suddenly they heard a shouting from down stairs "Sasuke Time to go" Itachi shouted, They both side and walked down stair, Itachi was already outside and Sasuke ran up to him and Kayko went with him "ByeBye Ita-kun ByeBye Sasuke-kun Arigato for my present" They said goodbye and left Kayko was on her way down the hall way when she suddenly saw a pool of red, Kayko began shaking violently she walked in to the kitchen and saw her mother Satine on the Floor dead "MAMA!!" She screamed bursting out in to tears,suddenly her hair turned black,her eyes turned white and red marks appeared on her face they made it look as if she had been crying tears of Blood and a massive amount of chakra was being produced by her,again she screamed "MAMA!!"

Itachi and Sasuke Ran back into the house, Sasuke fell back in shock Kayko was actually well scaring him he had never seen something like this "KAYKO STOP NOW" shouted Itachi he himself was a bit scared at this suddenly she screamed again "MAMA!!"

Sasuke got the courage together to run up next to Kayko "KAYKO-CHAN" She looked at him her eyes turning back to normal "S-S-Sasuke-kun" her hair turned grey again and the marks disappeared, she looked back at Satine as whispered "mama..." and collapsed only to be caught by Itachi who sighed as he walked out of the house with Sasuke walking quickly behind him "brother?" Sasuke said

"Yes?" Itachi said looking down at Kayko

"Is Kayko-chan going to be alright?"Itachi sighed and said

"Hopefully Little brother" suddenly Itachi felt someone touch his shoulder "Kakashi-San"

Kakashi Kayko father, Satine's Husband he was in tears because he had seen his wife but looking at his Daughter made him cry even more,

"I'll take her Itachi" all Itachi did was simply nod and handed him Kayko.

**Two weeks later**

There was a knock at the Uchiha's Door Itachi answered it "uh Hello Kayko-Chan did you get out of hospital today then" she nodded sadly,

"yeah Ita-Kun is Sasuke-kun in"

"yeah he is in his room" Kayko nodded and started to walk to Sasuke's Room when she reached it she breathed in deeply then knocked

"come in" he said sadly,Kayko entered his room and closed the door behind her Sasuke didn't know it was her as he had his eyes closed,Kayko Walked up to him (he was lying on his bed btw) and Said " H-Hi Sasuke-kun" his eyes shot open and he smiled, jumping up and Hugging Kayko Tightly,she hugged him back and started crying they stayed like that for along time "Kayko.."

"Yeah Sasuke-kun" he breathed deeply

"I Love you Kayko-chan" her face turned as red as a Tomato,

"I-I-I L-Love you 2 Sasuke-kun" they stopped hugging and Sasuke quickly put his shoes on and grabbed her hand,

"Come on Kayko-chan" he smiles and they ran to the Park "do you want me to push you on the swing?" she nodded and so she sat on the swing and Sasuke started to push her she looked down and started crying again when she remembered something…

_**FlashBack**_

"_**mama dada push me on the swing please" a 4 year old Kayko said as she sat on the swing "okay little one" Satine said as she and Kakashi walked hand in hand over to the swing the both started pushing her "higher mama higher dada" she laughed and smiled happily "I Love my mama and dada" she got of the swing and her mother Satine held her left hand and her father held her right "Tis was the bestest day ever mama, dada"**_

_**End FlashBack**_

Sasuke stopped pushing Kayko, "Sasuke-k-kun im going to go home uh I mean to Aunties house" she got up and started running,

"KAYKO-CHAN…..uh come back" Sasuke sighed and whispered to him self "s-sorry Kayko-Chan"

**xXx**

_Ok so that's the end of this chapter and there is going to be a lot more _

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed it _

_X..please review..X_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so heres the next Chappy but before we start I would like 2 say that Sasuke and Kayko only love each other as friends and if you want 2 now what Ai,Kayko,Meryl,Kira and so on look like look at my bebo te links on my page 3 ok well anyways on with the Chappy )

**xXx**

**-Hatake Kayko-My Story-**

**X…Chapter 2..X**

Kayko Knocked on Sasuke's Door it had been about 2 or so weeks since she ran off and she hadn't seen him since,so today she decided to see him and tell him that her and her Father had Finally plucked up enough courage to go home, but also tell him that they still don't know how her mother died but they did have one clue….Sand and that was it, Kayko knocked again but nobody answered she was a bit worried she hadn't seen any other Uchiha in the Uchiha Districted which was rather weird she knocked again and again but still no answer so she decided to go to the place were Sasuke usually hanged out, the platfom/bridge (you know the place he goes when he and his dad teaches him the fire ball jutsu thing) so there she went and there he was she walked up behind him and Said "Hi Sasuke-Kun" he stayed silent as she sat next to him on the edge of the platform he just stared at the water "um Sasuke-kun" he didn't respond "well uh I came to tell you that me and my Dada are back home and that um There was a clue to my mothers death…." Sasuke looked over to Her,

"What was it?" he asked she breathed deeply

"sand.." he looked at her confused

"what do you mean how could sand be a clue?"

"there was sand mixed in with her blood apparently so they said it was a clue anyways can I ask you something?"

"sure Kayko-chan" he said with a slight smile,

"where is everyone I mean I went to your house but there was no one there…not a single person" Sasuke clenched his fists and turned away,

"me and Itachi...we are the last living Uchiha's" Kayko gasped grabbing Sasuke's Hand

"What?! What happened? Weres Ita-Kun?!" Sasuke turned back to Kayko tears swelling in his eyes "BECAUSE OF ITACHI HE KILLED THEM ALL AND LEFT THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED ALRIGHT!" He screamed at Kayko, Kayko started to shake and tears formed in her eyes, Sasuke Sighed as he stood,

"Kayko…"

"yeah?" she said as she bit her lip

"im an avenger now and I WILL kill Him I will get my revenge no matter what nothing will get in my way got it the includes you" Sasuke then started walking away

"Sasuke Go ahead but if that's all you ever think about if your life m-mi-miss-mission is to kill Him and nothing else if all you think about is hate you wont be able to do it power and hate doesn't make you strong.." Kayko said as she stood up facing Sasuke, he turned around a look of pure anger on his face

"THEN what does Kayko what does!!" Kayko looked Sasuke in his eyes tears pouring from her own

"Friendship……Love……" she said as he began to calm down she walked over to him and hugged him,he hugged her back and began crying…..

_**X…6 years later…X**_

A 13 year old Kayko grabbed the also now 13 year old Sasuke's Hand running toward her house her Father had told her to come home straight after there small mission for some important news about her Mother he also said she could bring Sasuke if she wanted to (p.s its just after the chunnin exams) she ran in to her house with Sasuke in tow she went in to the living room to see her father holding a picture of him,Satine and Kayko…

"Dada whats the news?" he turned around to his daughter and she sat on the couch with Sasuke,

"well its two things first being we know who killed your mother second being we know what happened to you that day as well" Kayko gaped

"who killed Satine-San Sensei?" Kakashi breathed in deeply

"well do you 2 remember Gaara from the chunnin exams" Kayko and Sasuke nodded

'how could I we fought and everything he almost killed the hole village' sasuke thought

"well he was the one who did it he was the same age as you two then but he honestly couldn't help it but anyways that's a story for anther Day"

Sasuke Sighed as he looked at Kayko she herself was looking down biting her lip trying not to cry,

"um and Kayko you know the hole thing with your hair turning black,your eyes turning completely white and the red marks?" Kakashi said,Kayko nodded and he went on

"Well that's your mothers BloodLine jutsu called eh well we don't know but we know the nickname witch is Demon Jutsu you haven't learnt to control it yet but if you did it could make you become extremely powerful not as powerful as Naruto or Gaara but almost, the thing is at the moment you can only use it when your extremely sad and angry like when you saw your…Mother ok when you go I nto demon form you can only come out either when you have killed a lot of people or in the rare case have someone else who you love,care for there to calm you down or if you run out of chakra and Kayko…when you go in to Demon form if your not calmed down you will kill ANYONE in your way…." Sasuke gaped and Kayko Smiled and said

"well that's not going to happen Dada cause I will always have you and Sasuke by my side and I'll only going go Demon from if its one of you two" Sasuke looked at Kayko and Smiled also, suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kayko went to answer it, she opened it to see Naruto and Sakura

"HI KAYKO-CHAN is Kakashi-Sensei here" she nodded and shouted "DADA" he soon came into the hall way and waved to Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi went back to reading his perverted book everyone but Kakashi sighed

"so what you to doing here anyway…?" asked Kakashi, Sakura Frowned as she saw Sasuke come out of the living room

"we Have a Mission so we need you and Sasuke-Teme to come to the hokage office isn't that right Sakura-Chan?" she nodded and Kakashi looked at Kayko

"will you be ok Kayko?" she nodded,

"Hai Dada I'll go to Kira's House"she smiled, Sasuke was about to go out the door when he was hugged tightly from behind he laughed and smiled,

"Byebye's Sasuke-kun"

"Bye Bye Kayko-chan will be back soon Promise" everybody smiled at the pair except for a certain Pink haired Ninja who sighed

'**WHAT CHAN?! we should beat that bitch up SASUKE SHOULD LOVED US NOT HER!!' **inner sakura screamed

'uh I know but I have a plan anyway' she smirked inwardly

'soon Sasuke will Be Mine'

everybody said goodbye and left for the hokage tower

After Team 7 left for there mission

Kayko took a walk around Kohona, she always did when he Father and Sasuke where on a mission it Kind of clamed her down as she was always sad when they left but she knew they would be back…

As Kayko Walked around Kohona she felt like she was being watched at one point she turned around and her eyes met crimson ones "Itachi…" she said angrly/Sadly he chuckled

"aww what ever happened to Ita-Kun" he smirked as she clenched her fist "hey KayKay-chan where's my foolish little brother?" her eyes began to flash from red to white

"why should I Tell You you Bastard!!" he chuckled again and disappeared in a flock of crows , Kayko breathed in deeply and closed her eyes "I have to tell Sasuke _he's_ here" she whispeard before running out of Kohona in her search for Sasuke

With Team 7

"TEME!!" Naruto Screamed as Sasuke Collapsed from blood Loss

"Kakashi-Sensei whats going on?!" Sakura said in a panic her and Kakashi were at the hotel that team 7 were staying at,

"I don't know Sakura but we better find out" the stood and ran out of the hotel

"SASUKE-KUN" sakura screamed as she ran ran up to him,

"Naruto What Happened?" Naruto breathed in deeply

"we we were ambushed by Ninja's I think they were Rouge Ninja though…" sakura continued shouting Sasukes name as she hugged him tightly she thought he was dead as well as Naruto who was currently crying along with Sakura…

X-Kayko pov-X

I Ran and Ran, I has To find Sasuke I Had to tell him that Itachi was Back, I Kept on running until I heared some one scream I couldn't tell what they were screaming but I ran towards were it was coming from, I started to run even faster if possible the screaming it was somebody screaming Sasuke constantly, I remember that voice it was the Pink haired girls Sakura's Voice 'No No No No No please no' she thought she finally got to a clearing but stayed up in the tree's "Sasuke-Kun" I whispered as I Looked at his body blood pouring from it "no" I whispered yet again and I started to cry i turned away I couldn't look at him no I couldn't even stay In kohona if Sasuke wouldn't be there so again I Ran suddenly there was a tremendous pain in my head my eyes turned pure white red marks became apparent on my face, as if I had been crying blood and as for my head it turned Black as the nights sky and I screamed running as I looked for somebody anybody to kill to hurt or anything I felt my own Chakra grow immensely…

back with Team 7

"hey you two stop crying he isn't dead hurt yes but dead n…"

he felt a powerful chakra that seemed familiar but he guessed he was just imagined it "uh yeah um he defiantly isn't dead ok" Naruto and Sakura smiled and wiped there tears away, Sasuke grunted "Get off me Sakura" she frowned and did so

With Kayko

she kept running she hadn't killed anyone and she was about to run out of Chakra sundenly she saw tree people one had red hair,anther Blond in four pigtails and anther with a black hood over his head, well she couldn't really see them that well she suddenly felt dizzy she screamed as she fell from the tree he hair turning back to normal, the blood tears disappeared and her eyes turned back to white and she cried closing her eyes tightly and losing consciousness

-One week later in Kohona-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DISAPEARD" sasuke screamed at Tsunade

"I mean she walked out of the village also…" Tsuande said

"also the Day she did go there were a lot of sighting of Itachi"

Sasuke's eyes flickered from red to brown and he stormed out the room in tears

-With Kayko-

she rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the hospital bed "were am I" she mumbled she looked around and stopped on a certain red head "y-y-y-y-you" her eyes went wide as he sighed

"before you say anything I could have let you die or something but I didn't I caught you when you went unconscious and fell ok and by the way don't even think about having ago about me for being a Monster or anything" he pushed himself of the wall he was leaning on

"why shouldn't I you may have saved me but you Didn't save my Mother did you no wait you killed her didn't you when I was 7 well the day I turned 7 you asshole" Kayko spat as she began crying, Gaara looked at her with his eyes wide he wasn't like that anymore

"hey do you remember her she looked A LOT like me and her NAME was Hatake Satine and YOU killed her YOU Ruined EVERYTHING" more tears poured down her face

"hm I do and that must make you Kayko right? Well I tell my sister send a message to Kohona that your hear-"DON'T" she interrupted him

"why not?" he asked her

"I don't want to go back there ever again."

_That's the end of chappy 2 I hope you enjoyed it I spent a lot of time on it and if you don't understand anything put it in a review and I will explain when I put the next chappy up ok well I hope you enjoyed it _

_X..Please Review..X_


	3. Chapter 3

heres the next Chappy Hope you Enjoy it :'

xXx

-Hatake Kayko-My Story-

X…Chapter 3...X

Gaara looked at her Confused "why?" he asked

"Because I lost the only person I lived for and before you ask you know him" Gaara Thought there were many him's that he knew how was he meant to know

"Who?" Kayko sighed as he asked she hugged her knees and placed her head on top of them, closing her eyes she answered

"Uchiha Sasuke" she said and began crying again

"can I ask you something Hatake" she stayed silent and simply nodded in reply

"well Why did you leave you said you lost him but what to you mean by that?"

"That I saw Sasuke and I saw Sakura screaming his name and there was blood everywhere a-and they were crying and I…I…I…" she started to breath heavily, she clutched her hair and screamed as her eyes turned white and the tears of blood appeared on her face, Gaara's eyes went wide he quickly walked/ran over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes

'**Boy she has a Demon of her own'** Shukaku said

'WHAT!?' Gaara Thought

"Kayko Clam Down" she kept screaming and hair was being to Black "KAYKO CLAM DOWN" he shouted she looked up at him and smiled before she returned to normal

"s-sasuke-kun" she whispered as she fell unconiuos yet again he sighed…

_-With Sasuke-_

He looked at the picture of him and Kayko it was taken a few days before he left for the mission his eyes went wide as he felt warm liquid flow down his face yet again, he sat down on his sofa and placed his head in his hands he felt sick he was pale, Naruto had even come round and said he looked Dead thing is… since Kayko left he hadn't eaten and he had hardly slept suddenly there was a knock at the door, Sasuke rushed up to answer it only to see Tsunade and Shinzue he frowned

"What are you two doing here?" he asked

"well Uchiha we are here to make sure you don't die e.g were going to make you eat something if you want to or not and Shinzue here will use a Jutsu on you to make you sleep" Tsuande said, Sasuke sighed knowing that he couldn't fight with them especially when he was in this state he walked over to the sofa again and sat down Tsunade sat down on the floor in front of him and her hand began to glow she placed them on his chest just checking if he was hurt at all, as Shinzue went and prepared a meal she soon brought it threw and Sasuke ate it, after about 10 minutes Tsunade was getting impatient and tapped her foot

"are you done ye…"yes I am so put me to sleep or whatever you said" Sasuke interrupted her and sighed and so Shinzue made hand signs and tapped Sasuke and he soon fell asleep (btwi dunna it was just made up 0.o) Tsuande picked him up and walked into his room placing him or his bed, she sighed as she saw the picture he was looking at earlier and wiped the tears off of it "Gomen Sasuke" she whispered before leaving his home and getting back to her Hokage business

_**-in the sand village-**_

Gaara had told his siblings about Kayko and what happened, they had to go out on a mission so they left but Gaara just stayed in The Hospital room and watched her as she slept he walked up to her, he looked at her up and down and thought

's-shes beautiful wait what!?' he snapped out of his thought when he heard a laugh behind him he turned to see his brother Kankuro

"what do you want?" said a rather angry Gaara his brother laughed even harder "answer me?!"

"gomen Bro but I think that your falling for that girl yeah"

Gaara raised an invisible eye brow "right -sigh- I think your falling in Love with her" Gaara looked at his brother than at Kayko

"what do you mean by that?"

"well for one you have hardly left her alone and if you do you always leave a sand clone with her and plus you wouldn't know anyway if you where" Kankuro smirked "oh and Lil Bro im going to Kohona to vist uh someone should I tell any-"No…" Gaara interrupted he nodded and left, Gaara watched his brother as he did then turned around to see Kayko sitting up again

"um Hi Hatake" she smiled slightly

"I do have a name speaking of which how do you know it?"

"I read it in your file and yeah um Hat-Kayko um I wanted to say im sorry" she looked down and stayed silent they stayed that way for over 15 minutes until Kayko broke the silence

"um can I get out of the here like uh now" Gaara nodded and she rolled her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up they walked out of the hospital, they were heading towards Gaara's home when he asked her a question

"you know you and Uchiha?" she nodded "well w-what were you like to each other?" she looked up at the moon it was around 11 pm

"we were best friends that's all we loved each other but like brother and sister" He nodded and looked down, they soon reached Gaara's house he showed her to the guest room were he said she could stay, it was a simple room, all that was in it was a set of draws, a double bed and a desk, Kayko went in to the room and sat on the bed

"Um Arigato Gaara" he nodded

"if you want anything my room is just across from yours" he said she nodded, he left closing the door behind him and when he did she fell back on to the bed tears pouring down her face

"why why him why here why did he die….Sasuke-kun" she whispered before falling into a deep sleep, the next morning Kayko was woken up by a blond girl with 4 ponytails she looked familiar but she didn't know for sure who she was,

"Hey im Temari Gaara's big sis we met before remember Chunnin Exams" she grinned

"yeah I-I do" Kayko sat up and looked at her

"so Gaara told me to go clothes shopping with you cause you only have the clothes your in so come on" she grinned, Kayko smiled slightly before standing, getting her shoes on, Fixing her hair and leaving

xXx

"Thank you for the Stuff Temari-San" Kayko smiled

"No Problem Kayko" she grinned "um so what you going to do now?" Kayko thought for a moment

"I uh D-Don't know probably just read my new book why?" Kayko asked

"oh it's just me and Kankuro are going to um the well uh-"Kohona right" Kayko interrupted, Temari nodded.

"ok well the house is just up there so I'll see you in a few days Kayko and don't worry I wont tell" Kayko smiled and nodded, Temari left leaving Kayko to walk home alone or so she thought she looked ahead of her and saw Gaara she called out for him but nothing she called from him again and he turned around and frowned when he saw Her, she walked up to him,

"H-Hi Gaara-San" he nodded in reply

"you went shopping then?" he asked

"oh uh yeah OH I got you a gift she smiled slightly and started looking through the shopping bag, he raised an invisible eye brow

"a gift?" she nodded as she found what she was looking for and handed it to him, it was a cuddly Panda Toy with a heart on its forehead (left like gaara's)

"I k-know its not great but when I saw it it reminded me of y-you" he looked at her confused and she giggled

"its eyes there like yours see the black rings and I drew the heart on it so basically its you but as an animal" she smiled at him and she was surprised when he smiled back

"T-Thank you Kayko nobody has ever given me something like this" she nodded and said

"um Gaara-San"

"Gaara"

"huh"

"don't call me Gaara-San" she nodded "so what is it" he looked at her

"oh I was just going to say I um Forgive you for w-what happened to my mother I know it wasn't your fault it wasn't it was the Demon and I don't have one of my own and what I do its not a ability like my Father and Sasuke-kun thought it's a Ghost" Gaara's eyes whent Wide

"a ghost?"

"yes" they started walking towards Gaara's Home "a ghost when my mum died her ghost her soul ended up inside me my Father says it was her bloodline technique but it isn't im able to talk to her everyday like you can but with shakuka and yeah I know because she told me and we both feel the same emotions, pain and when I turn like I do it either when my mum soul was connected with mine or when theres a certain amount of a certain emotion she tries to help me but her own power and emotion over takes us and we can only stop if we are killed, calmed down,Run out of Chakra or when my mum escapes and when that happens…" Gaara looked at her they reached his home he opened the door,she placed her bags by the door and sat on the sofa Gaara shut the door and sat on the far end of the sofa "when I die my mum will to but I wont my sprit will just go in to who ever may see me first but it has to be of the same sex and as I was saying when or if my mothers soul escapes it will kill me like that." Gaara's eyes went wide

**to be continued…**

_well that's the end of this chappy I know its not that good I have been spending a lot of time on it so I hope you like it anyways and please review_

_Gaara-Why?_

_L.K-Cuz I said so_

_Gaara-Why?_

_L.k-i spent a lot of time on it and want people to review ._

_Gaara-Why?_

_L.k-don't start_

_Gaara-Why?_

_L.k-'Thinks-2 can play at that game' Why?_

_Gaara-T-T bitch _

_L.K :O men –sigh- please review and I'll give ya a cookie _


End file.
